


Stuff and Things

by MyMy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blurbs, honestly if they don't behave like this irl anyway idc, i guess, its not an au, malum, this is so cheesy like maximum cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: I can't remember why exactly I wrote this I just know someone on tumblr told me too so I did? It's basically that horrible "I'm stuff." joke yknow?





	

Luke and Ashton are sitting on an old cracking leather couch in the recording space they’d reserved for the day. It’s 2:30 and they agreed to meet with Michael and Calum at one last week. They’d both sent multiple texts and missed calls and not heard a thing back from either of them. At this point they’ve given up and started making funny faces with snapchat filters on Ashton’s phone.

It’s been about two hours of impatient texting and annoyed sighs into the stale studio air before Michael stumbles through the door with a rosy color high in his cheeks and his top half off one shoulder. 

“Hey, guys sorry,” he says winded.

“Dude, did you run here?” Ashton giggles. Luke shoves a fist into mouth and elbows Ashton making a complicated eyebrow gesture and Ashton notices the tiny bruises blooming all along Michael’s neck and collarbones that the loose tank top he’s got on doesn’t cover up. 

“Oh nevermind, did you hump someone all the way here?” Ashton asks smothering his laughter by biting his lips. Luke bursts out laughing at the panic that flashes over Michael’s face.

“I didn’t- I wasn’t I-I I had stuff to do!” Michael shouts going maroon all the way down his shoulders. The next second Calum is strolling through the open doorway crooked smile in place and a slightly glazed look in his eye.

“Hey guys-” he pauses seemingly to consider something before continuing, “I’m stuff.”

There’s silence while Luke and Ashton puzzle out what exactly he means until they notice the abject horror on Michael’s face. 

“Dude!”

“What the fuck?!” 

“Calum!” 

Everyone is shouting at once while Calum drops down into a rolling chair by the level board completely unfazed with a shit-eating smirk on his face.

“Wait is he serious?” Luke hollers.

“I mean….yeah,” Michael answers sheepish and nervous.

“Bro, why didn’t you tell us?” Ashton butts in.

“Well, I mean it wasn’t meant to be a secret but we weren’t sure how you’d both react, y’know.” Michael glares over at Calum who blows him a kiss. Michael blushes but quickly grabs it from the air at the last second and shoves his fist into the pocket of his shorts. Calum grins a genuine bright smile at Michael and spins around in his chair. Luke and Ashton watch the exchange with growing smiles. 

“Bro, you know I’d never have a problem with anyone you wanted to hook up with,” Ashton grins easily.

“Yeah,” Luke agrees.

“Yeah, but it’s like Calum,” Michael shrugs. “It’s kinda different.”

“Yeah, but it’s fine dude, we don’t care,” Luke says reassuringly making sure to make eye contact with Calum and Michael.

“I mean, I kinda care a little bit if you’re gonna be two hours late to everything because you’re ‘doing stuff’,” Ashton says putting finger quotes around doing stuff.

“Shut up!” Michael yells while the other three start giggling.

“Technically, we got here before both of you,” Calum says. Luke looks over at Michael who is currently staring laser beams at Calum. 

“Calum,” Michael whines.

“What we’ve been in the sound room for like and an hour and a half?” Calum replies.

“Dude, that's gross!” Ashton shouts.

Luke looks between the two of them with a disgusted expression. “People make music in there…” he says, horrified.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr here,](http://sharkbean.tumblr.com) if you wanna tell me this sucks or tell me to write something else! As always, comments, kudos and feedback are always appreciated. :)


End file.
